<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Freezing Kisses by ShihoMiyano</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190822">Freezing Kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShihoMiyano/pseuds/ShihoMiyano'>ShihoMiyano</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mystrade Oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mystrade Monday Prompts, Protective Greg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:09:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShihoMiyano/pseuds/ShihoMiyano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Made another ficlet with Mystrade Monday Prompt #10 I'm scared. Mycroft and Greg are stuck in a freezer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mycroft Holmes &amp; Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mystrade Oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Freezing Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's not the latest prompt so... I don't need to post it on Monday?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm scared…" said Mycroft through his chattering teeth. </p><p>'Screw it. If I'm gonna die, I'll die without regretting this.' Greg thought as he hugged Mycroft and kissed the man, gently at first, then deeper kisses. Greg also had his legs around Mycroft, trying to cover the other's body as much as possible to keep him warm.</p><p>Mycroft was abducted earlier this morning and according to Anthea, he was having a high fever but stubbornly refused to stay in bed because he had to brief the Prime Minister and Lady Smallwood on something urgent. When Sherlock, John and Greg got to him hours later, John mentioned that Mycroft was dehydrated and experiencing delirium.</p><p>The abductors' cavalry arrived and the four of them got split up while running for their lives. The abductors caught up to Greg and Mycroft while Mycroft almost passed out in front of the walk-in freezer. So here they are, thrown into a meat storage box filled with hanging cow carcasses.</p><p>They broke their kiss for air with their faces touching side-by-side. They couldn't see each other because it was pitch black. Mycroft's shiver was becoming worse.</p><p>"Gregory…"</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"I like you kissing me."</p><p>Greg would have blushed but it was just too cold to do so.</p><p>"I like kissing you too." and he claimed the younger man's lips again.</p><p>The lights switched on as the freezer door opened. Sherlock, John, Sally, Dimmock and several other officers stared in shock.</p><p>"Help us out you bastards!" Greg yelled.</p><p>Mycroft and Greg were quickly taken to the hospital for further treatment. 72 hours later, both men were in each other's arms again after Mycroft surpassed his fear of having someone he cares about get hurt due to the nature of his job.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>